


secret fattening

by huggableashton



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Chubby, M/M, Overweight, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 14:55:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6428797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huggableashton/pseuds/huggableashton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>it takes louis a while to realize that harry is fattening him up. once he does, he decides it's time for harry to get some extra chub.</p>
            </blockquote>





	secret fattening

"Come on, Lou. You're almost done." Harry said as he fed Louis another spoonful of pasta.

Louis opened his mouth for another bite. He was stuffed to the max but he didn't want Harry to get upset. Lately Harry was experimenting with different recipes and wanted Louis to try every single one. Louis would get stuffed at every meal and he didn't have the heart to tell his boyfriend that he couldn't eat anymore. Louis was worried about all of the fattening foods and what it would do to him but Harry assured him he wasn't gaining any weight and he was still fit and skinny. Louis was oblivious about everything.

"All done. How was it?" Harry asked when he finished feeding Louis.

"Delicious as always." Louis forced a smile to cover his pained expression.

"Thank you, baby." Harry grinned. "Go rest upstairs."

Louis struggled to get up and slowly went upstairs. He went right to his bed and fell into a deep food coma.

•••••

Louis woke up a few hours later. His tummy had gone down a lot and he was starting to get hungry again. He struggled to sit up and looked down at his lap. He was surprised to see a big flabby belly that stuck out a few inches. After more examination, he discovered small moobs along with a pair of thunder thighs.

"What the..?!" He muttered as he got up and went to the bathroom.

He stood on the scale and looked down only to see his big belly blocking his view. He leaned down but still couldn't catch a glimpse of the number. He sucked his belly in and pressed it with his hand until he could see. The number read 306.

Louis couldn't believe it. He thought maybe he had gained a few pounds at most since Harry was always so casual about telling him how thin he was. He couldn't believe how fat he was.

Louis walked back into the bedroom and realized he couldn't even walk properly anymore. His thighs were so big that he had developed a waddle. Louis whimpered as he dug out a pair of sweatpants and a tshirt. He had been living in underwear ever since Harry started cooking more. Now that he thought about it his boxers were incredibly tight.

Louis bent down to put his sweatpants on. There was resistance in his thighs but he managed to get them up. The main problem was getting them over his ass. After a slight struggle he got them over but they were packed tightly. The waistband dug into his belly painfully and the seams looked like they were about to split.

Louis then grabbed his shirt and pulled it over his head. The sleeves were tight around his flabby arms and the shirt wouldn't go past his belly. It rested on top like it was a shelf.

Louis tried to think about why Harry wouldn't tell him he was so huge. He was starting to realize how hard moving around was becoming and Harry looked happier every time he ate. It finally hit him that Harry had fattened him up on purpose.

"Louis, you hungry? I just made some chocolate chip cookies!" Harry called from the kitchen.

Louis smirked to himself. He knew exactly how he would get revenge on his boyfriend. "I'll be down in a minute!"

It took Louis a good five minutes to get downstairs because of his huge girth. He sat down in a chair at the table and noticed it creaked loudly. He caught Harry's smirk as well.

Harry brought over three big trays of cookies and set them in front of Louis.

"Let me know how they taste, I added some different ingredients." Harry said.

"Smells delicious, Haz! Why don't you try some? You never eat any of your delicious cooking. I feel guilty! I always eat it all." Louis pouted.

Harry scratched the back of his neck. "I need an outsiders opinion though. And, um, I'm really not that hungry."

"Nonsense! There's always room for a few cookies." Louis smiled.

Harry didn't want Louis getting suspicious so he agreed and sat down with his boyfriend. On the other hand, Louis grinned. His own plan was about to begin.

Louis somehow got Harry to eat two of the trays leaving Louis with one. Harry was now sit in his seat with his belly protruding and chocolate all over his face. He was stuffed.

"Aw, come on baby." Louis helped Harry to bed. "You look so cute." He smiled as he wiped the chocolate off his cheeks.

And that's how it continued. Harry kept making delicious, fattening foods and Louis made sure he got his fair share. Louis' waistline expanded ever so slightly but he was used to all of the food now. Harry on the other hand was on his way to being chubby. He didn't even realize how much he was eating, Louis was so good at creating distractions.

•••••

It was a few months later and both the boys had changed. Louis only looked a little bigger with a double chin and his weight settling at 355. Harry had definitely gotten bigger and he still didn't realize. He had a small double chin when he bent his face down low. He had a large muffin top that always rolled over his pants and a big bubble butt that caused him to knock into things.

Harry was in the middle of trying to get his chubby thighs to fit into his old jeans. He tugged and tugged but it was no use. Louis was watching with amusement from the bed.

"I think you need some bigger clothes, piggy." Louis called.

Harry's head whipped around at the name. "What?"

"You're getting so fat now. You look so good, babe." Louis licked his lips as he looked Harry over.

Harry looked down and noticed how his belly hung down. He slapped it lightly with his hand and saw how much it jiggled. "I didn't even notice." He mumbled.

Louis suddenly got concerned. "Do you like it? I know you did it to me and I was mad at first but then I realized how much I liked it. So I thought I'd do it to you..." He trailed off.

Harry stood in silence for a few seconds until his face suddenly lit up. "I love it, Lou."

Louis smiled big. "Good. I love it too."

"There's only one problem though." Harry said.

"What?" Louis asked.

"I'm too small." Harry frowned.

Louis smirked. "Let's change that then." He waddled to Harry and led him to the kitchen.

**Author's Note:**

> if anybody has a request, let me know! I'll write about basically any celebrity. you can send a request either on here or my wattpad/kik (same usernames as here).


End file.
